Konoha's Idiots
by Gg6371
Summary: I got this funny idea and I Hope it turns out well. Beavis and Butthead go to a science center for a field trip where they come across a machine that sends them to the world of Naruto. What Stupidity will these 2 bring to this world? Read on and find out.
1. Arival

**Hello Everyone. This is my 1****st ****fan fiction I ever wrote so please go easy on me with the criticism and if you have advice for me on how to make this better, it would greatly be appreciated.**

I do not own Beavis and Butthead nor do I own Naruto.

**Rated M for some language.**

**Beavis & Butthead are not real. They are stupid cartoon people completely made up by this texas guy who we hardly even know. Beavis and Butthead are Dumb, Crude, Thoughtless, Ugly, Sexist, Self-Destructive fools. But for some reason the little weinerheads make us laugh.**

**Chapter 1**

The story starts in 'Highland' where our two favorite idiot boys and their classmates from 'Highland High School' are taken on a school field trip to the 'Highland Science Museum' with their teacher, David van Driessen. A teacher who leads a hippie life and is a blond man wearing a purple shirt with a symbol on the front of the shirt that symbolizes 'peace' and blue jeans.

One of the boys is 15 years old and is really stupid. He has blond hair that stands out at the top. And he wears a same shirt everyday which is a blue shirt with the words 'Death Rock' on the chest. And he also wears the same grey shorts all the time.

The other boy at 15 years is also stupid as well althoffugh he is smarter then the other but not by much. He has Brown hair that stands out at the top but not as much as the blonds. And everyday he wears a black shirt with the word 'Skull' on the chest. And he wears the same red shorts all the time as well.

The bus they were riding in has arrived at the science museum and everyone steps out of the bus and the two boys stared at the building in question.

"Hey Butthead heh. What is this place? heh heh"

"Uuhh. I dont know. Uh huh huh."

Overhearing them, Van Driessen answers the boys question.

"Boys we are at the 'Highland Science Museum' where our minds are eager to learn all the technology the future may have in store for us someday."

The blond hair boy turns andlLooks at the brown hair boy.

"Whoa! heh heh. You mean like jetpacks and robots and stuff? heh heh."

"Why yes Beavis and many more."

Then Butthead speaks up.

"Whoa! Maybe they got one of those robotic chicks in there. Uh huh huh."

"Yea! heh heh. That would be cool huh Butthead?"

"Yea. Uh huh huh. Where there dude. Uh huh huh."

Beavis and Butthead play their air guitars and makes noise to the music in the head for a few seconds before they and the rest of the class head inside.

Once inside, Van Driessen tells everyone to stick together and then they take in all the sites they see until they come across a machine that Looks like a portal to Somewhere. The info plaque says it is a dimensional portal machine and there is a sign on the machine that says "Do Not Touch". Everyone else moves on to another area at the museum while Beavis and Butthead stay behind to look at the portal machine before them.

"Hey Butthead. Heh. What is this thing?"

"Uuhh. Uh huh huh. I think its like a time machine or something. huh huh"

The two boys climb onto the platform ignoring the signs as they can barely read much at all and not bothering to read what it said.

"Hey Butthead. Heh. Do you think we can like go into the future or something and get some chicks?"

Buttheads eyes open wide.

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. Then we'll score. That's a great idea Beavis. Uh huh huh."

The boys try to figure out how to make the machine work.

"Heh heh. How do you like make it work?"

"Uuhh.. Uh huh huh." Butthead Looks around the machine and finds a plug in the back. "You got to plug it in and turn it on asswipe."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh."

Beavis plugs the machine in and then finds a red button beside him, then he turns It on and the machine gives off a bright purple glow inside. Beavis and Butthead step in front of it and Looks into the portal in front of them.

"Beavis. Uh huh huh. We're about to see the promised land. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. heh heh. We're gonna score. Heh heh."

The two boys proceed to enter the portal but just before they do though their teacher came back into the same room to find them. Van Driessen finds them about to enter the portal and he shouts at them to get them to stop.

"Beavis! Butthead! Get away from there!"

But he ends up startling the two boys and they trip into the portal. Just after entry, the machine breaks down and then it explodes into tiny pieces leaving the two boys trapped inside forever. David falls on his knees and looks down in sadness.

"No! Beavis! Butthead!"he Looks up at where the Machine used to be "I hope you boys are ok!"

The two boys are shoved around inside the portal getting burned and cuts all over them. After a few minutes the portal opens and they fall through. They fall into what seems to be a village, full of huts and apartments that are not regal-looking and a big cliff carved with 4 different faces on it. Unfortunately for the boys, they collapsed from the trap and they lay face down on the ground and they both appear to be unconscious. On top of that, it appears to be night so no one's around at the time. Fortunately for them though, their clothes remain intact.

A few minutes later, a young looking lady in a black robe by the name of Shizune and the hokages pet pig on her shoulder were passing through the village at night running a few errands for the leader of the village and was on her way back to the mansion where the leader is at when she stops and notices two bodies laying on the ground.

"What in the world? Come on Tonton!"

"Oink."

She and Tonton runs towards them to check on them to make sure they are ok.

"Oh no! Those boys are injured! I got to help them fast!"

She flips the boys over and see one is a blond wearing a blue shirt that has 'Death Rock' on the front with grey shorts on and the other a brown haired boy with 'Skull' etched on his black shirt with red shorts on.

"Strange, I've never seen these boys around here before." She Looked at them but shook her head back to reality "I better get them to the Hospital before they die.

She puts both her hands out to hold 2 fingers up and 2 fingers on her other hand to the left on her hand making a plus sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" At that instance. 2 shadow clones of Shizune appear by her side.

"You two get these boys to the Hospital! I got to tell Lady Tsunade what happend here!"

"Right away!" The clones said and picked the boys up one per clone and carried them to the village hospital. Then she turns to her pet pig.

"Lets go Tonton."

"Oink Oink" the pig nodded and followed Shizune back to Tsunades to tell her what happened just now. While she runs she thought to her self.

"I better be careful, those boys could be enemies of the leaf village. But they only look like teenagers but then again, looks can be deceiving so for now, I cant let my guard down.

**That's all for now, to recap, Beavis and Butthead went to the science museum on a school field trip where they discovered a dimensional portal machine. Thinking it's a time machine, the boys turn it on and stepped through, but afterwards the machine breaks down and explodes leaving the boys trapped on the other side. They collapse on the other side and fell unconscious, Shizune finds them laying down and tends to their wounds however she can, then she summons her shadow clones and haves them take the boys to the Hospital while the real Shizune goes alert Tsunade on the boys.**


	2. Hospitalized

**Hey guys. I hope the first chapter turned out ok. I know it sucks right now but it will get better as this story goes on. Again I do not own Beavis and Butthead or Naruto**

**Beavis & Butthead are not role models. They're not even human. They're cartoons. Some of the things they do would cause a person to get hurt, expelled, arrested, possibly deported. To put it another way: Don't try this at home.**

**Chapter 2**

The two Shizune clones have taken the two fallen boys to Konoha's Hospital late at night. Once there one of the clones explains what happened and the nurses take the boys to the examining room for tests. After the boys are taken care of, the clones disappear out of existence.

Shizune suddenly feels the effect of the shadow clones and all of their memories come back to her. She shrugs it off and heads inside the hokage mansion and she rushes into Tsunades work room. Inside the room there is a desk with only a few pieces of paper left for the night. Behind the desk is a blond woman who appears to be young. She also has a diamond shape mark on her forehead.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed, Tsunade Looks up at her and appears to be tired.

"What is it Shizune? I'm almost done with my paper work and I want to go to bed." Tsunade complained.

"Listen, I just found two boys laying facedown on the ground with burn marks and cuts all over them. And the thing is, they don't appear to be from around here."

"Oh really?" Tsunade was no longer tired for the moment and was now interested in what's going on. "Where are they now?"

"They are at Konoha Hospital milady."

"Then lets go. I want to see these boys for myself."

"Right."

Tsunade and Shizune disappear in a pile of smoke and appears in front of Konoha Hospital. They walk in to find a receptionist in the lobby and she looks up and sees the two ladies.

"Oh lady Tsunade and lady Shizune. What brings you two here at this time?"

Shizune was the first to speak up. "We are here to check on the two boys I brought here earlier."

The nurse runs through a few papers and in a moment finds the info on the two boys. "Oh yes those two strange boys. I have their latest status."

Tsunade was the next to speak up. "What's their status?"

"Their burns and wounds have been treated and their lives are no longer in danger milady. They just need rest now. But it might be a few days before they wake up though."

"What room are they in right now?"

"Room 69 milady."

"Good." She turns to 'Shizune'. "Lets go get an observation on the boys."

"Yes milady."

The two women walked through the hallways of Konoha Hospital for a few minutes until they reach the room where Beavis and Butthead were resting in.

When they step into the room they found Sakura Haruno in a nurses outfit filling out her reports on the boys on her clipboard.

Sakura notices the two women walk in. "Lady Tsunade and Shizune. What brings you two here?"

Shizune explained to Sakura how she found the boys laying down and hurt and how she told Tsunade the story and how she decided to see the boys for herself.

"Well that's quite a story here. The two boys here are resting up now. They were very lucky you found them and brought them here Shizune, or they may not be alive right now."

"Do you mind If me and Shizune take a look at the two boys here?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Oh sure. Go right ahead." Sakura then stepped aside for now and the two woman take a good Look at the two boys who's laying face up. One of boys appears to have blond hair that smooth and yet poofy but not too poofy. And the other boy has brown hair that was like the blonds hair, a little poofy. The brown hair boys mouth though is a little disturbing though as its hanging up a bit showing a little bit of gums in his mouth.

'They appear to be teenagers but I've never seem these boys around here before.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Then she turns to Sakura. "Did you happen to find any info on the boys?"

"The only thing I could find were these name tags they were carrying. I never got the chance to look at them yet." Sakura then handed the boys name tags that they were given to when they first went into the museum to Tsunade and she Looked at the names on the tags.

"Lets see here." Tsunade Looks at the first tag. "The boys names are Beavis..." then she looked at the right tag. "and Butthead." Then she stopped her self for a minute and read the name again with a questioned look. "Wait a minute…Butthead?" She started to laugh a bit and tries to hold it in while asking this. "What kind of name is that?"

Sakura then hears the names and sees the tags for herself. Afterwards she makes a questioning face. "Beavis and Butthead? Those are very weird names for a couple of boys. Beavis's name is one thing but Butthead?"

Shizune has started to laugh a bit as well from hearing the boys names. She tries to Hold it in but is having a hard time doing so.

At that moment. The 3 women start to hear the boys laugh in their sleep.

"Heh heh heh."

"Uh huh huh."

"Heh heh heh."

"Uh huh huh."

The 3 women turn to see the boys laughing in their sleep and they also appear to be talking in their sleep.

"Uh. Stop making weapons of masturbation you dirty butthole! Uh huh huh. Or I'm gonna kick your ass! Uh huh huh."

Beavis follows up with his own words. "Heh heh heh. Look at all these chicks. Heh heh. I want to hold their Boobs. Heh. And their butts too. Heh heh. I'm gonna score. Heh heh heh."

The women's mouths hang open and stares at them shocked at their language and stupidity.

Then, the boys add these words calling each other these names.

"Huh huh. Butt munch."

"heh. Dill hole."

"Dill weed."

"Turd burglar."

"Ass goblin."

"Buttwipe."

After a few minutes of hearing the Boys call each other dumb names, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura started to laugh at the boys stupidity.

Tsunade spoke out while laughing. "I cant believe these boys. Just from listening to them they appear to be so stupid not to mention that they appear to be hopeless perverts."

Then Shizune spoke up while trying to hold in her laughs. "Lady Tsunade. I'm starting to think these boys are not a threat to the village. Unless you count stupidity as a threat"

Then Sakura spoke up with a smile. "These boys are more stupid then Naruto and bigger perverts then even Jiraiya"

Tsunade spoke again. "I know I mean weapons of masturbation? What the hell is that?"

Then Shizune spoke up again. "I cant even believe their language as well. I mean, what in the hell is a Butt Dumpling?"

Then it was Sakuras turn to say something. "Even a pile of rocks are smarter then these two boys. I mean, what in the hell is a Fart knocker anyway?"

The 3 women suddenly started laughing again until they started to hurt on their sides and had to force themselves to stop laughing or risk throwing up.

"Wow." Tsunade spoke up again. "That definitely made my night. But its getting late so I got to head back and get some sleep, I have a feeling that I'll be filling out a lot of paperwork on this tomorrow."

She turns to Sakura. "Sakura. Make sure you tell the other nurses here to keep me and Shizune informed on these two boys and let us know if they wake up."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Have a Good night." Sakura leaves the Room with her Clipboard on the boys in Hand. After Sakura Leaves, Tsunade Turns to Shizune.

"Shizune. Lets go back to the tower. Its getting late."

"Yes milady." Both ladies form a hand sign and then disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves. They return to the tower and exchanged good nights and then headed off to their own rooms for the night.

**I know this sounds really stupid and stuff but its like that for 2 reasons. 1: I'm not really Good at these and its kind of hard for me keep at it for long before I need to move on to the next part. 2: I want to make it sound as stupid as possible so it fits all Beavis and Butthead fans very well. And believe me that is Hard to do. Chapter 3 should be up in a little bit. Until then…Piece out! Uh huh huh. Heh. you said piece and out. Heh heh (smacks beavis upside that head) aahh! Shut up beavis. Uh huh huh. As for the weapons of masturbation idea. I got it from watching the youtube video, "Bushmunch and Dickhead".**

**Oh ya. Sorry for not giving the 2 boys much face time but I wanted to go for a unconscious feel in this time. But I promise you. they will get more face time as the story progresses.**


	3. Awakening

**Stay tuned as Butthead discovers a mysterious growth in his pants. Coming up next.**

**Chapter 3**

3 Days Later

The boys lay down peacefully dreaming about chicks and nachos and stuff. Then in the early afternoon. The boys slowly open their eyes as if on cue at the same time and they finally awaken. The 2 boys Look around what appears to be a hospital room and they notice each other as well.

"Hey Butthead. Where are we? Heh heh"

"Uh…I think its like a Hospital or something. Uh huh huh"

"Cool! heh heh. Free ice cream. Heh heh."

"Yeah. Uh huh huh"

After a few minutes. Sakura Comes in the door to check on the boys and sees that the boys have woken up.

"Oh hello there boys. It Looks like you finally woke up. How are you feeling?"

The boys Look at the girl a little younger then her and sees she has short pink hair and that it lifts up in the front showing a lot of forehead.

"Uh… Uh huh huh. I feel good now that you're here baby. Uh huh huh."

"Heh heh heh. I feel really good too. Heh heh heh"

"Uh...that's good to hear. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am one of the nurses here to take care of you while you are here."

"Uh…Sock o ra? Uh huh huh."

"heh heh… Suck o ra. Heh heh heh"

The boys laugh harder after Beavis saying suck to Sakuras name.

"O…..key then. Ill have to inform lady Tsunade that you two have woken up."

"Uh… Uh huh huh. Sounds good to me. Uh huh huh."

Sakura turns to leave until Butthead spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Uh.. Can we like get some ice cream or something? Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh. Me too. Heh heh heh."

"Oh sure." Sakura then heads out the door but turns to the boys just before she leaves. "The doctor will be in with you in a few moments to give you boys a check up." She then closes the door and heads out to the lobby.

'Man these boys so stupid. They couldn't even get my name right that way.' Sakura thought to herself. 'On top of that, they always laugh when they speak. So annoying.'

She turns to the receptionist and tells her about the boys awakening and that they should get a doctor in to give the boys a check up and some ice cream. Then she heads out of the Hospital and to the Hokage mansion to tell Shizune and Tsunade the news on the boys. In Tsunades work area, she and Shizune were explaining to Anko Mitarashi and her squad Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Now put those abilities of yours to good use, and get the job done."

"Right!" The 3 genin said.

Just then, they hear the door knock and Tsunade tells em to enter. Then the door opens to reveal Sakura when Tsunade spoke up. "Sakura. What brings you here?"

Then Naruto spoke up "Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Then it was Ino's turn "Hey Billboard brow"

Sakura turns to Ino with anger in her eyes "Hey Ino pig"

The 2 girls stare into each others eyes with anger until Tsunade spoke to her to snap her out of it. "Sakura, what is that reason you are here?"

Sakura then Looks up to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade. Those 2 boys you were observing have woken up a little while ago."

"Oh excellent work Sakura. Once I'm done here, Me and Shizune will be there to speak to the boys."

Then Anko Spoke up "Wait. Are you talking about the 2 boys with the idiotic names that came here a few days ago?"

"The same boys Anko."

"Then Naruto spoke up "Grandma Tsunade. What are you talking about? 2 boys with idiotic names?"

Tsunade explained to Naruto how Shizune found the boys hurt and how she toke them to the Hospital and also explained How they are not from around here.

"Oh. What are the names that are stupid like you said they are?" Naruto asks Tsunade with sudden interest in the boys.

"You will have to wait until you get back to find out cause you and the others still have your mission in the land of the sea. I will tell you about them when you get back."

Naruto pouts at the thought of waiting. "Alright" Then he and the others turn to leave and Tsunade tells Anko to be careful on their mission before heading out herself. Then she turns to Sakura and Shizune.

"Lets go ladies. We have a couple of stupid boys to talk to"

"Yes milady"

"Right away milady"

They headed down to the Hospital, Told the receptionist to let them see the boys and approved their visit. They 3 women went to room 69 and came in to find Beavis and Butthead eating ice cream and watching TV in their Hospital rooms.

"Hey there boys." Sakura spoke up first getting the boys attention. When they saw the women, their eyes widen but not much as they have such tiny eyes. They Look at 3 women, one in a pink dress like outfit with shorts underneath covering up her panties. Another older woman in a black robe with her pet pig in her arms. And finally, another older woman in a green jacket with a white outfit on under her jacket. They Notice her Breasts are huge and how they stick out a bit from under her outfit.

"Uh.. Hey baby. Uh huh huh. Is it like, time for our sponge bath? Uh huh huh."

"heh heh. Yeah. Heh heh heh."

"Sorry boys, but no sponge bath for u" Sakura said in annoyance.

Tsunade then Spoke up. "Its nice to have you with us. I am Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and This is my assistant Shizune."

"Whoa! Heh. Did you say you're a Hoe? Heh heh heh"

"Yeah! Hoes are cool. Uh huh huh."

Sakura and Shizune stared at the boys for their talk of Tsunade like that and Tsunade's face got red with anger and embarrassment and she clenched her fist ready to pound the boys when she sudden stopped herself and tried to tell the boys again.

"No Beavis, I am the HOKAGE. The leader of this village."

"Uh…Hoe…Cock…Gay?" Butthead then laughed harder at How it was sounded and beavis started laughing to finally getting the joke.

Tsunade Smacks her forehead with her hand not believe How stupid these boys are. Then she regains her composure. "Ok boys, can you tell me your names?" She asked knowing what they are but she wants to make sure they are not playing with her.

"Heh. I'm Beavis. Heh heh heh" The Blonde spoke up.

Then the brown haird boy spoke up. "and I'm Butthead. Uh huh huh.

The women stared at the boys figuring out they actually have those names and shook their heads in dis-besiegement.

Shizune then Spoke up. "Where are you 2 from?"

"Uh…. We're from like…Highland. Uh huh huh."

"I've never heard of that place before."

Tsunade spoke up "These boys must not be from this world."

"Sakura then asked the boys "On your shirts? What does skull and death rock mean?"

"Uh.. Those guys are cool. Uh huh huh"

"Yeah! Heh heh heh. They rock. Heh heh heh"

Sakura asks the same question again this time asking WHO they are.

"Uh……. They are a bunch of guys that like play music or something. Uh huh huh"

"Yeah! Rock music! Heh heh heh"

Tsunade then Spoke up. "Alright boys, your medical reports say you 2 are free to go so lets all head back to the Hokage mansion and we can talk more there."

The boys started Laughing hard again when Tsunade said Hokage thinking it was Hoe, Cock, and Gay. Tsunade's vain appeared in her forehead getting annoyed at them. "Man these boys are going to be major headaches to me and everyone they come across in this village." Tsunade thought to herself.

While the 3 women check Beavis and Butthead out of the hospital. they suddenly start to laugh hard. Hearing this Sakura decided to ask them about it.

"Hey boys. What is so funny?"

Butthead told her why they were laughing. "Uh huh huh. We were in room 69. Uh huh huh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh heh heh."

They continue to laugh and Sakura doesnt get what they were talking about until Tsunade told her what they ment. She looks grossed out and suprised that they would even think of such a thing to say.

After the women check the boys out at the lobby and said they are free to go. The 3 women and 2 boys started walking to the Hokage mansion.

**Alright guys. I think that's enough for me to type for now. The boys have finally awakened from their coma like state and gave the ladies a hard time with their stupidity. I Hope this chapter turned out better then the last 2. Please review. On the next chapter. The 2 boys will walk down the streets of Konoha and into Tsunades Mansion where she has the boys explain their arrival and make them Citizens of the village so they have a place to live at least. (oh boy. This outta be Good.) oh by the way, the other characters in highland wont be mentioned anymore cause they are not that much part of the story.**


	4. Citizenship

**Coming up next, Butthead cuts government waste and Beavis cuts the cheese, after this.**

**Chapter 4**

Beavis, Butthead, and the 3 ladies were walking down to the Hokage mansion sense the boys could not teleport like the 3 women can as they were ninja and all. On the way, the boys kept staring at Tsunade's huge rack that was in her outfit. After a few minutes of staring, she noticed the boys staring at her boobs and she decided to ask them an obvious question.

"What are you boys looking at?"

They didn't hear her as they kept staring at her rack that's sticking out of her jacket a bit. Sakura noticed Tsunade's words and saw what the boys were staring at. She was about to pound the boys on the head pretty hard with her fists when Tsunade beat her to it.

"Quit staring at my boobs you little perverts!" She said with mad look on her face with her fist still clenched.

"Yeah Beavis" Butthead said to Beavis as he turned his head to the other boy. "Quit staring at her Boobs. Uh huh huh. You Pervert."

"Oh ya. Heh heh heh"

Then Tsunade spoke up. "That goes for you too Butthead."

"Uh….Okay. Uh huh huh."

The two boys got up and continued to follow the ladies. After an hour and a few beatings from the 3 ladies for the constant staring at their boobs and their butts, they finally arrive at the mansion. They walk in, and have gone through the reception area and the halls until they make it to the work place. The 3 ladies take their usual spots with Tsunade sitting down in her chair at her desk while the 2 boys stand right in front of her desk.

"Now then. Beavis. Butthead. I will need to write a report on you two on what you can tell me about yourselves and where you came from."

The boys tell Tsunade a little bit about what they know about Highland saying them in a very stupid and nonsense way while Tsunade tries to explain some questions to them in their level still answering them in stupid ways.

Tsunade sighs as she writes what she can about what little info they can give out. While she fills out the forms, Butthead looked around the office a bit and Beavis suddenly sticks his left finger up his nose and openly picks it. Shizune and Sakura saw that and looked disgusted at Beavis.

"Ugh! How can he just do that in front of us like that?" Shizune thought. "That is just gross."

"That is so disgusting" Sakura thought right after Shizune had her thoughts.

Just then, Tsunade finished her paperwork on the boys and started to look up to face the boys.

"Alright boys, you two are hereby…"She suddenly stopped when she saw Beavis Picking his nose. "Ugh! Beavis! How can you do that in front of us women like that?" Tsunade asked beavis with a very disgusted Look.

"Um…Like this?" Beavis responded by sticking his finger further up his nose and picked it more. "Heh heh heh"

"Butthead." She suddenly asks him. "Doesn't it bother you that beavis is picking his nose like that?"

Uh…No? Uh huh huh."

The 3 women sighed at their care free acts when Tsunade spoke up again. "Never mind. You boys are officially citizens of Konahagakure. The Village hidden in the leaves. I will let the officials know that you 2 are Citizens to this village and hopefully they wont give you any trouble."

Tsunade then reaches into her desk and digs out 2 bundles of bills and handed them out to the boys. Beavis stops his gold digging and receives his money while Butthead got his wod of cash.

"That money should get you by for a little while. I also put you 2 on a welfare program that should sent you checks every month until you 2 can find a job here to earn extra yourselves. Now I want you to go out and find a place to live. After you find a place, let me or Shizune know and I will take care of things for u on it."

"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Butthead spoke up and looked out the window. Uh…Uh huh huh. What's with the faces on that rock? Uh huh huh.

"Shizune Looked out the window and answered the question for Tsunade. "That the Hokage monument. Every person who has ever lead this village has had their face carved on the rock. They are currently working on lady Tsunades face and it will be done in about 2 years."

"I got a rock formation in my pants. Uh huh huh"

"Yeah. Heh. Me too. Heh heh heh."

"Oh my god! You boys are sick in the head…Literary!" Shizune said getting what sick joke the boys were talking about. The boys started laughing again thinking about their own rock formations.

Then Tsunade spoke up again. "now then if you don't have any questions or rude comments, you two may go now. I have a lot of work to do and I am sure you two would like to explore the village. Just make sure you stay out of trouble ok?"

"Uh…okay. Uh huh huh. Beavis and Butthead then walked out of the office. After they left, the 3 women sighed in relief. Tsunade then spoke up. "Finally, I thought we'd never get those two out of here."

"I know it." Sakura spoke up. "Those boys are disgusting stupid perverts. I mean they kept trying to look at your chest lady Tsunade."

"I think I would skip lunch today." Shizune spoke up still looking a little grossed out. "After watching Beavis pick his nose in front of us women like that without any thoughts at all, I don't think I can eat for a while. Yuck!"

Tsunade sighed and then spoke up again. "Sakura, you are free to go for the day. Make sure you report here at sunrise tomorrow morning for more medical training."

"Yes lady Tsunade. Have a good day Shizune." Sakura then walked out the room. After that, Tsunade continued to work on her piles of paper work that was stacked up at the side of her desk.

"Shizune." Tsunade spoke up after a few forms were filled out.

Shizune Looked at Tsunade "Yes?"

"Go bring Kakashi Hatake here right away."

"Yes milady." Shizune then disappeared in a puff of smoke. After 10 minutes. Shizune and Kakashi reappeared in front of Tsunade who looked up to see they arrived in her office. Kakashi appears to have a mask on covering his mouth and his headband is covering one of his eyes.

"You summoned for me Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes I did." Tsunade then picked out a couple of photos of Beavis and Butthead and handed them to Kakashi. "I want you to find and follow those two boys around and observe their actions and activities. Then report back to me with your acquired information on them."

Kakashi nodded. "Right away milady. What are their names?"

"The blond hair boys name is Beavis and the brown hair boy is Butthead."

Kakashi suddenly Looked up at her with question. "Beavis and Butthead? What kind of names are those?"

"Those are the names they told me and that's what they call themselves unfortunately. Anyway, they don't appear to be dangerous but from talking to them, they both appear to be really stupid. But I still want you to observe them to see what you can learn about them."

"Understood" Kakashi said as he put the photos in his pocket before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade then proceeded to work on more of her papers.

**And that is the end of Chapter 4 for now. Beavis and Butthead were escorted to the Hokage office and they became citizens of the village hidden in the leaves. Sorry it toke me a little longer then usual to put this chapter up, I had things that kept getting in the way from job searching to a fireworks festival and not to mention my sisters kids spending the night one night. I promise I will try to put chapter 5 up a little earlier this time as soon as I can get the free time. Until then, Cheers!**


	5. Exploration

**Beavis Weeps for the sorrows of man kind. And Butthead smacks him. Next!**

**Chapter 5**

It was around noon 1 week later after that meeting with the Hokage and Beavis & Butthead have been searching around the village looking around for a place to call home after talking with the hokage of the hidden leaf village.

"Hey Butthead. Where are the cars? Heh heh."

"Uh. Uh huh huh. I don't know. Uh huh huh. What is this place? Uh huh huh."

"Um. Heh. Is this China?"

"No way Beavis. a lot of people would have their eyes closed or something. Uh huh huh"

"Oh yeah. Heh heh."

Walking into the poor side of the village, the boys come across a small house that looks to be in shambles that has a for sale sign on the door.

"Hey Butthead, Check it out. Heh. A cool looking house some loser wants to sell. Heh heh heh"

"Uh. Oh Yeah! Uh huh huh. Lets go buy it. Uh huh huh."

The boys approach the door and butthead rings the doorbell holding the button in even after a fat ugly looking sleazy man opens the door to find out who's knocking.

"What the hell do you little punks want?" He asks while drinking his bottle of sake.

"Uh…We want to like buy your house. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh. Me too. Heh heh heh."

The owner Looks at them with surprised look. "You're kidding right? You two brats want to buy this dump of a house?"

"Heh. Yeah. Heh heh heh."

The owner stands aside the door. "Well Come on in and have a look around. This place is not that great though."

The boys walk inside and see the living room where the wall paper around some areas are torn up and coming off while some corners are very dirty with huge dark spots on them. In the middle of the room is a couch with some cuts and a spring or two sticking out from a couple areas, and in front of the couch is a small dresser with about 4 drawers. On top of it is a small 25 inch HD television with an antenna sticking out from the top like rabbit ears.**(AN: I know this looks a lot like Beavis and Buttheads Home back in highland, but you got to admit not everything is perfect in these types of stories plus it was all I could think of at the time.)**

"Hey Butthead check it out. this place has a TV. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. We'll take it. Uh huh huh." Butthead said walking towards the couch with Beavis."

"Are you two serious?" The owner asks the boys in shock. "You actually want to buy this place after only looking in one room? Don't you want to see the other rooms first?"

"No way. Uh huh huh. As long as this place has TV, I don't get a rats ass around this place. Uh huh huh."

The owner then shock his head side to side in disbelief. "Wow I don't believe it. You two boys are actually the first customers to want to purchase my place without looking at the rest of the house."

The Owner then smiles.

"Tell you what, Because I am so freaking desperate in getting the heck out of this place and that I like you boys. I am going to give you this house for free."

"Woah really? Cool! Heh heh heh."

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. We have a home that's just like ours back in highland. Uh huh huh."

The owner then takes out a couple sheets of paper out of his pocket that were folded up into a small square and hands it to the boys.

"OK boys. All you need to do is sign your names here at the dotted line is and this house is yours."

The boys take the papers and sign their names at the bottom of each one and then handed the forms back to the owner as he Looks at the signed forms.

"Beavis and Butthead? What stupid names. Oh well. I don't care, I'm finally free from this hellhole." He then hands the house deed to Butthead. "Just put this deed away somewhere and you two are good to go. Goodbye and good luck!" With that he poofs out of thin air in smoke and leaves.

The two boys look at each other and then at the deed.

"Hey Beavis. Uh huh huh. Lets go out and find some chicks. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh. Lets go find some chicks with the big thingies. Heh heh."

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. We're there dude. Uh huh huh."

The boys just drop the deed on the floor and they head out the door when Beavis speaks up again.

"Hey Butthead, why don't we just stay and watch TV or something? Heh heh."

Butthead turns to Beavis.

"You Dumbass. Its 4:00. Nothing's on TV for two hours dude. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh."

The two boys then walked out of their new crappy house and proceeded to find any hot n sexy women they can find and try to score with. On their way, the boys happened to come across a porno store on the busy side of town.

"Hey Butthead! Check it out! Porn!" Beavis said with a happy smile on his face as if it wouldn't make a difference on him anyways.

"Whoa really? Cool! Uh huh huh. Naked chicks! Uh huh huh." The boys walk into the porno shop like they were rushing in and 5 minutes later, they both came out with a bag full of magazines each in their hands.

"Beavis. Uh huh huh. We have found the promised land. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh heh. The promised land. Heh heh heh."

Then they begun to play notes with their minds and mouths with one of their favorite rock bands. **(AN: From now on, this will be known as assuming the position.)**

A half an hour later:

"Hey Butthead. I'm hungry. Heh heh."

"Uh. Me too. Uh huh huh. Maybe they got nachos here."

"Yeah. Heh heh. Nachos rule! Heh heh heh"

The boys happen to find a dango and dumpling cafe around the corner of the Hogake mansion.

"Hey Beavis. Check it out. They sell 'dumplings' here." Butthead then laughs hard making fun of the name dumping.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh." Beavis joins in on the laughter and they begin their laughing spree.

5 minutes later they still laugh their asses off but they start to head inside to get some food in them. Once inside they sit at a table sitting across from each other. Then they look at the menu to see what kind of food they have here. Unfortunately they don't see any nachos here. A few minutes later a young looking lady in a dark red dress appears to take their orders.

"Welcome to our famous dango and dumpling café. Can I take your order?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh huh. You said 'dump.' U huh huh huh huh"

"Yeah. Heh heh heh"

"Uh…give me some hamburger dumplings. Uh huh huh. Dumplings. Uh huh huh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. Cheese stick dumplings. Heh heh heh."

The woman writes down their orders. "Coming right up boys." Then she walks away to take care of their order.

A few minutes later Kurenai Yuhi and team 8 came inside to have some dangos, dumplings, and tea after their days work on their mission.

"Good job today team. You all did wonderful on your mission. To celebrate, I would like to treat you all to dangos, dumplings, and tea."

"Thanks Kurenai sensei. You're the best." Kiba then turns to his dog partner. "Akamaru, you hungry boy?"

"Arf"

"Thank you." Shino said.

"Th..Thank you…K..Kurenai sensei." Hinata said.

**(AN: Ankos team have made it back from their mission in the land of the sea, thats why shino is here now.)**

The same Waitress lady came to take team 8's order while Butthead checks out Kurenai. "Hey Beavis, Check it out." Butthead points Beavis at the older woman with black hair and is wearing a white spaghetti dress with a red sleeve on her right arm.

"Woah! Heh heh. That is one hot chick! Heh heh heh."

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. She Looks like the kind of woman who likes to do it. Uh huh huh."

"Here you go boys. One hamburger and one cheese stick dumplings" The waitress lady appears and sets the plates down infront of them. The boys then Look at the food infront of them.

"Hey Beavis. Huh huh. Eat my dumplings. Uh huh huh. Huh huh."

"Shut up bunghole! Heh heh heh."

"Uh huh huh. I think there's cheese inside. Huh huh. Huh huh."

Beavis then cuts up one dumpling with a butter knife that was in front of him "Hey Butthead. I just cut the cheese. Heh heh heh."

"Uh huh huh. Huh huh. Huh huh."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Cut the cheese. Heh heh heh heh heh."

"Uh huh huh"

Kiba turns to the two boys laughing.

"What are those two laughing at?" Kiba asks.

"I don't know but they sound annoying the way they laugh." Shino says answering Kibas question

"Its not that bad. M..Maybe they are just t..telling a joke or s..something." Hinata said while stuttering a bit.

Kurenai looks at the boys as well. "I think they are the boys I heard about earlier, I hear they came here from another world somehow. And they seem to have names that doesn't sound right for anyone to be named at all."

"W…What would their n…names be that's n…not right?" Hinata asks Kurenai.

Just then Kurenai notices Kiba going over to where the boys are. "Kiba wait. We shouldn't bother them while they are eating."

"Aw come on sensei. Aren't you curious about them?"

"Yes I am but I don't want to interrupt them doing their meal either."

"Uh…Hey. Uh huh huh." Butthead decides to speak up to Kiba.

Kiba then speaks up. "Hey guys. You're new here right? what are your names?"

"Uh…Butthead. Uh huh huh."

"Oh um Beavis. Heh heh heh."

"Ha ha ha. Good one. seriously what are your names?"

"His is Beavis. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh. And he's Butthead. Heh heh heh heh heh."

"Your names are really Beavis and Butthead? Hahahahahahaha" Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing while holding his sides while Shino, Hinata and Kurenai walked over to pick their friend and student up from the floor.

Kurenai then spoke up with a smile. "I apologized for my one of my students interrupting your meal gentlemen."

Beavis and Butthead were Looking at the brown haired woman with interest in their eyes.

"Uh…Hey baby. Uh huh huh." Butthead said to Kurenai trying his attempt to hit on her.

Then Beavis spoke up. "Yeah. Heh. Hey baby. Heh. Hows it going? Heh heh."

Then Butthead turned to Beavis "I saw her first bunghole! Uh huh huh huh huh."

"No way Butthead I saw her first!"

"Damn it Beavis!"

'Are these two boys hitting on me?' Kurenai thought with a slight blush in her cheeks. Just then she notices the two boys then try to reach over the table to punch each other but Kurenai holds them back with her hands.

"Hey boys break it up! You are in a restaurant for crying out loud!"

Beavis and Butthead notice the hands on their chests with wide open eyes.

"Hey Beavis. This chick's touching us. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh. Cool! Heh heh heh. She likes us. Heh heh heh."

Kurenai noticed what they were talking about and she quickly removed her hands off of them while blushing bright red from embarrassment. She was about to speak back in defense when Shino approached them and spoke up instead.

"It would be wise not to upset Ms Kurenai sensei unless you want to go home all bruised up." He warned them

"Heh. Who are you? Heh heh heh."

"I am Shino Aburame. To my left is Hinata Hyuga. To my right is Kiba inuzuka. And this woman here is our teacher and sense, Kurenai Yuhi."

"H..Hello there B…Beavis. Hello there B…Butthead." Hinata said while stuttering.

"Uh…hey there. Uh huh huh." Butthead then Looks at kibas dog and partner. "Whoa! Is that a dog? Uh huh huh."

Beavis looks to see the dog too. "Yeah. Heh. Dogs are cool. Heh heh heh"

Kiba knew who they were talking about. "This is my buddy Akamaru."

"Arf Arf"

At that moment the waitress arrives with their order and Kurenai notices her setting their food and drinks down.

"Hey team our orders have arrived."

The 3 genin notices their table had their dangos, dumplings, and tea in their seats.

"Well boys it has been a bit of a pleasure to say hi to you and maybe we will see each other around the village again sometime." Kurenai said in a goodbye like tone.

"Uh…Okay. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh heh."

Everyone including the 2 boys went to eating their food on their plates and 15 minutes later. The boys finish their dumplings, paid for their food with the money that's unfamiliar to them sort of, and they head out the restaurant.

"Hey Beavis, Lets go home and watch some TV. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh. Maybe there's something good on. Heh heh heh."

With that they walk for a few minutes with dirty Magazines in their bags until they finally reach their new home in Konoha. They open the door and walk inside and go straight to the couch and started flipping channels for the remainder of the evening.

Meanwhile at the Hogake mansion:

"I have the report on their actions for the day Lady Hokage." A masked jounin said while handing the village leader a list of actions 2 certain boys were commencing today.

"Execelent work Kakashi."

Tsunade and Shizune then read the report that Kakashi has filled in.

"Lets see. They went around the village, went to get something to eat, met Kurenai Yugi and team 8, and bought some porno magazines?"

"Tsunade and Shizune was shocked at the fact that the 2 new boys bought some smut.

"I cant believe it. Those Teenage boys shouldn't been reading that smut let alone buy them." Shizune said in disturbance.

"Well you seen first hand on what kind of perverts they are even for their age." Tsunade responded with a just as disturbed reaction.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask not noticeable by the 2 women in the same room.

The 2 women continued to read the report. " And it seems they bought the old Wilson place. That place is on the poor side of town and the owner himself is not exactly a gentleman himself. But when he bought the conformation to his selling to me, I was shocked that he even sold his home. I never thought anyone would by that place. Not even Beavis and Butthead." Shizune said.

"Yeah but it seems they did. She then looks up. "Kakashi! You're dismissed."

"Yes milady." With that Kakashi disappears in smoke and leaves.

Tsunade chuckles a bit and Shizune notices that. "What are you giggling for lady Tsunade?"

"heh heh heh. This village is going to be very interesting with those 2 boys running around."

**Here you go, another chapter down. And my longest one yet. Ok just to let u know. I'm just going to update this story whenever I feel like it from now on. But it will not be abandoned all together I guarantee it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Research

***Wedding music plays* *Sniff Sniff Sniff* what reeks in here? Oh right it's this show. Stick around. Beavis and Butthead will be back. *Wedding music ends***

**Chapter 6**

For the next week after Beavis and Butthead have met team 8 and Kurenai Yuhi in Konohas dango and dumpling restaurant, They have been staying home most of the time watching TV and rotting away what's left of their tiny brains. But they also go out sometimes as well searching for chicks around Konoha, only to get rejections with slaps across the face and being told to go away and other things you can think of.

One day when they were watching TV, nothing was on.

"Hey Beavis. Let's go out and find some chicks. Uh huh huh."

"Um…Okay! Heh heh heh."

They get up off their couch and once again leave home to find a woman to score with. They walk around the village for 10 minutes with no chicks anywhere until…

"Hey Butthead. Check it out. Heh heh heh" Beavis points at a very pretty looking woman in a light blue dress who seems to be shopping around the village.

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. Let's go talk to her. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh heh. Let's go talk to her. Heh heh heh"

The boys then approached the said woman while she was looking at some jewelry outside on the stand

"Uh… Uh huh huh. Hey baby. Uh huh huh. Are you out shopping for a man? Uh huh huh."

"Oh get away from me you pervert!" The woman said in anger and slaps butthead hard on the side of his head causing him to fall down on the ground. After that she walks off with a 'humph' to get away from them.

Beavis looks down at Butthead. "Heh heh heh. Wuss! Heh heh heh"

"Shut up Dill Hole! Uh huh huh"

"Well well well. It seems you two boys made quite an impression with that woman didn't you?" A mysterious voice appears behind them. The boys turn around and they see an older man wearing a gray and red outfit with long spiky hair. He also appears to be carrying a large scroll on his back.

"Um… Heh heh heh. Who are you? Heh heh heh."

"I'm glad you asked boys. I am one of the legendary sannin. I am the Toad mountain sage. I am Jiraiya!" He said as he was in his traditional toad sage pose.

They stare at him. "Uh…Uh huh huh." "Um…Heh heh heh"

Jiraiya regains his composure. "So tell me boys, what are your names?"

"Uh…I'm Butthead. Uh huh huh"

"Um…I'm Beavis. Heh heh heh."

"Beavis and Butthead? What kind of names are those?"

"Uh…Uh huh huh. One of a kind dude. Uh huh huh."

"Right. Tell me something boys, you like women don't cha?"

"Uh….Yeah. Uh huh huh. We're gonna score with one. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh me too. Heh heh heh."

Jiraiya takes an interest in the boys that they enjoy women as much as he does. He puts on a smile.

"How would you boys like to join me and come do some research with me?" Jiraira asks them with a perverted smile on his face.

"Uh…No way! Uh huh huh. I don't want to go read some books."

"Yeah! Heh heh. Research sucks! Heh heh heh."

"It's not that kind of research boys. We're going to research woman, actual live women." Jiraiya reassured them.

"Whoa! Uh huh huh. Women. Uh huh huh. We're there dude. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh. Research rules! Heh heh heh."

"Then follow me. You will not be disappointed." Jiraiya then led the way to the hot springs where he does most of his research at with the 2 new boys following them.

A few minutes later the 3 men arrive at the area for the research they are about to do.

"Uh…What is this place? Uh huh huh."

"This is Konohas famous hot springs. Here you can purify your mind, body, and spirit." Jiraiya said with pride following a perverted grin. "Plus this is where all the beautiful women are that we will be researching."

"Um…Heh heh. Are they going to be naked? Heh heh heh."

"Oh of course! That's why we are here. To admire them in all of their glory."

"Whoa! Uh huh huh. Naked Chicks! Uh huh huh." Butthead said with a smile.

"Yeah! Heh. With big boobs! Heh." Beavis said with a smile as well.

"Uh…Wait a minute. Uh huh huh. Why do you research chicks? Uh huh huh" Butthead asks the older man.

"Well boys. I write many great books on them. I observe them, write about them and their actions. Then I put my notes into the books before I publish them out."

"Uh huh huh huh huh huh huh."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh."

Beavis and Butthead laughed their usual laugh when they think something is very funny and they were laughing at what Jiraiya said.

"You said action. Uh huh huh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh heh heh heh."

Jiraiya caught what they were saying and he started laughing too along with them.

"Aw man that was a Good one. Alright boys, lets go, I know a perfect spot to do our research. Hee hee hee hee hee."

Jiraiya led the boys to his peeking area which consists of a fence with a hole in one corner that's hard to spot from inside the women's side.

"Ok boys here it is, one look in this hole and you can see all the women in their naked glory." Jiraiya said in a softer voice.

"Whoa! Let me see! Heh heh heh." Beavis said in his usual voice.

"Shhh. Quiet down you idiots. Do you want them to hear you?" Jiraiya warned them.

"Oh right. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah! Heh. Sorry about that. Heh heh heh. The boys said in a softer tone.

"Alright then. I'll be on the roof top looking at them from above and you two will have the little peeping hole here." Jiraiya said pointing at the hole in the fence

"Uh huh huh. Hole. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah! Heh heh heh."

Then Jiraiya gave them more advice. "Oh yeah! One more piece of advice. You cannot let the women in there know of you two being here. If they know. They will run out screaming and we may get in trouble if caught. Understand?"

"Uh…Yeah! Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh. You can count on us sir. Heh heh heh."

"Good. Oh here" He pulls out a cork screw of some sort. "I'll make another small hole next to this one here so both of you can have a peek." Jiraiya then used that cork screw to drill a small hole on the bottom of the other one.

After that, the two boys peek through the two Holes with Butthead on top and Beavis on the bottom.

"Whoa! Hey Butthead. Check out all the naked chicks thingies!" Beavis said excitedly.

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. This is cool! Uh huh huh." Butthead said just as exited.

"Ok boys good luck." Jiraiya said before leaping onto the rooftop hidden from the women to start his research.

Beavis and Butthead continue to observe the women removing their towels as they enter the hot springs and some others getting out and wring their long hair out letting them drip on their boobs.

"Beavis. Uh huh huh. We have found heaven in the future. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. This rules. Heh heh heh."

5 minutes later. Beavis was getting tired from looking at the lower hole and he wanted to switch places with Butthead.

"Hey Butthead. Move over. I want the top hole. Heh heh heh."

"No way peckerwood. I'm using it. Besides, you have your own hole to look through. Butt munch. Uh huh huh."

"Damn it Butthead. I want a turn up there." Beavis said getting angry. With that Beavis shoved Butthead aside and looked through the top hole to get a better view. Just at that moment. Butthead shoved Beavis aside again.

"Damn it Beavis I was using that Hole!"

"No way Butthead it's my Turn!"

Beavis and Butthead start punching and kicking each other over who should look in the upper hole. Their fight caused some of the women in the springs to stop what they were doing and figure out what that noise was. Then following the sound of the noise they saw that there were 2 holes in a remote corner of the springs. After they see a figure moving in there, the women scream and ran out of the hot springs area.

Jiraiya to his disappointment saw the women screaming and running away after he saw what happened.

"Damn it. They just had to cause trouble didn't they?"

"Actually yes they did." Jiraiya stopped at the moment and felt a killer instinct behind him. He turned around slowly to see a blonde busty woman cracking her knuckles one hand at a time.

"Oh…Uh…Hello Tsunade. What a surprise to see you here." He said with a scared look in his eyes.

"Jiariya. You doing your research here I can tolerate time and again but you getting two teenage boys into your schemes? That is where I draw the line Jiraiya! 1 major pervert is already enough for me to deal with in this village! "

"Tsunade wait! I can explain!" He said to plead his case but before he even gets a chance too. Tsunade gave him a knuckle sandwich in the face that sent him flying across the other side of the village.

Back with Beavis and Butthead. After hearing the women scream, they look into the holes again only to find the hot springs completely empty. They take the eyes off of their holes and looked at each other.

"Now look what you did dumb ass! You scared all the chicks away!" Butthead said with the same but upset face on him

"No way fart knocker! You scared the chicks away! Heh heh heh." Beavis defended himself by giving the blame to Butthead.

"Damn it Beavis! I was trying to do some research here and you scared them off! Uh huh huh. Butt knocker! Uh huh huh."

Beavis then got pissed off at being called a butt knocker.

"Damn it Butthead don't call me a butt knocker!"

Beavis threw his punch at butthead only to get punched back and they begun to fight again for a few minutes until a blonde busty woman stood in the middle and held the boys back by each arm.

"Alright you two break it up!"

The boys stopped fighting when see the blonde busty woman holding them back.

"Whoa! Hey Beavis. It's that Tsunade chick. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah! Heh heh. She's hot. Heh heh heh."

'Damn these boys, I'll have to show them that perverted acts will not be tolerated in my village.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Butthead then looks up to her. "Uh…Hey baby. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh. Hey baby. Heh heh heh"

"Can it you two! You're coming with me." Tsunade said before let go of them and grabbed Butthead by his ear along with Beavis's ear.

"Ugh!"

"Ahh!"

Then Tsunade disappears in a puff of smoke taking the two boys with her.

**Uh oh. Beavis and Butthead just got caught by Tsunade and now they are in trouble. *brings up an evil smile* I wonder what kind of punishment will Tsunade give to the two perverted idiots. Mwah hahahahahahaha. Stay tuned next chapter.**


	7. Punishment

**Butthead pulls a muscle and Beavis pulls his finger, right after this.**

**Chapter 7**

Tsunade appears in her office in a puff of smoke with Beavis and Butthead in tow by their ears as they yelp in pain of their ears being pinched hard by Tsunade's Strength. She pushes them in front of her desk and she walks behind it and sits down.

Tsunade then spoke up. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves peeking in at the women's hot springs."

Butthead then spoke up. "Uh yeah. Uh huh huh. This old dude like showed us this place where we can see a bunch of naked chicks. And uh…we saw naked chicks and stuff. Uh huh huh. It was cool. Uh huh huh"

"Beavis then spoke up "Yeah. Heh heh heh. We saw lots of boobs and butts and stuff. Heh heh heh. But this fart knocker ruined it for me."

"No way Beavis." Butthead responded looking at Beavis. "You ruined it by making noises and stuff and scared them off. Uh huh huh."

"No way butt hole you scared them!"

"No way butt munch you're the one to…"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled at them finally having enough of their bickering.

"I think you two deserve to be punished for your act of perversion."

"Are you gonna spank our monkeys? Heh heh heh"

"No way dumb ass." Butthead said to Beavis. "No one wants to spank your monkey. Uh huh huh."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Tsunade said and they calmed down after that. "Now then." She said regaining her composure. "I have decided your punishment. You two will assist in the painting of an older mans house. He apparently got a bad back and cannot paint the lower areas of his house so you two will be painting his house for him."

Then she faces the door. "You may come in." Then the door opens and an elderly man comes in who appears to be in his 50s. He is wearing gray pants with a red and blue striped shirt. He also has long gray hair.

"So are these the two boys who will be helping me paint my house?" the old man asked.

"That's right. They will be aiding you in your painting." Tsunade responded to the man.

"Ah good. Now if you'll follow me boys, we can get started." The 2 boys followed the older man to his house which is about 10 minutes away from the Hokages office.

He began to told the boys how he wants his house painted. "Alright boys. I want both of you to paint the trim. And if I see as much of a drop of paint anywhere else, you'll clean it up. I don't want to see a lot of brush strokes and bubbles either. Understand?"

"Uh…Okay. Uh huh huh."

"Um…Yeah. Heh heh heh."

"Good. I will be back in a while to see how you are doing." He turns to leaves to go shopping in the shopping district area of Konoha.

Beavis and Butthead appear to have frown faces for a moment.

"This sucks. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh heh."

Beavis and Butthead looked around the yard when they spotted a container of paint thinner.

"Hey check it out Butthead, paint thinner."

"Cool. Uh huh huh." Beavis and Butt both make a grab for the container but after they grab it they start to fight over it.

"No way dude." Butthead said before punching Beavis in the face making him let go of the paint thinner and then Beavis kicks Butthead in the ass.

"Bung hole!" Beavis called him.

"Pecker wood!" Butthead responded.

Butthead then opened the container, put his nose upon it and toke a good long sniff of its fumes. Then Butthead started to get dizzy and saw stars circling him.

"Don't Bo guard it dude." Beavis said as he swiped the container from Butthead so he can take a good long sniff as well. Beavis then started to get dizzy and saw stars around him as well.

Little do they know that two teenage girls, one with blonde hair and a purple skirt outfit and the other with pink hair and a red skirt outfit were watching the 2 boys perform their idiotic actions.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ino asks the pink hair girl next to her.

"It looks like those two boys are sniffing in some paint thinner." Sakura responded in shock.

"I don't think that's healthy to be doing that at all." Ino told Sakura.

"Sniffing paint thinner like that could damage their brains. Or in their case, what's left of their brains anyways." Sakura said.

"I heard these boys are pretty stupid but after watching them, they are just so ridiculously stupid." Ino said.

Both girls watch on in shock as the two boys painted the house ridiculously. Butthead is painting the window repeatedly and Beavis is painting a cats Butt that he picked up by its collar.

"Uh huh huh. Uh huh huh. That was cool. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh heh."

Both girls walked away from the scene they were causing. Then Beavis had an idea.

"Hey Butthead. Let's burn something." Beavis said picking up a large can of enamel. "Heh heh heh."

Butthead takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights it while Beavis dumps the enamel on the bushes around the house.

"Uh huh huh. This is going to be cool. Uh huh huh." Butthead said as he lit the bush up and it quickly caught on fire. A few seconds later it exploded into a giant fireball and lit up the area.

"Whoa! Heh heh. That kicks ass. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. That was cool. Uh huh huh."

After that, a small kid wearing goggles on his forehead saw what was going on.

"That was awesome!" He said getting the boys attention. "That was the most awesome thing I ever saw!"

Beavis then spoke up. "Yeah! Heh heh heh. It was cool. Heh heh heh."

Then Butthead got another idea. "Uh…Yeah. Uh huh huh. You want to try?" Butthead said as he tossed the lighter and can of paint at the boy catching it with ease. "Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah! This it going to be awesome!" The kid said holding the lighter and paint up in exitement.

At that moment. 4 anbu ninja showed up out of the blue and surrounded the boy.

"So…" One of them spoke up. "Vandalizing an old mans house huh Konohamaru? I should've known you would cause this kind of trouble.

The boy got shocked as they thought he was the one who painted the house wrong and set the bushes on fire. "But I…" Konohamaru tried to plead.

"Don't give me any of your buts young man…" the same ambu interrupted. "Just drop the lighter and paint. I'm placing you under arrest." He said as he toke out a pair of handcuffs and hooked them on the boy's wrists.

Then Butthead spoke up. "Its like we tried to stop him officer. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. But we couldn't. He hit us and stuff. Heh heh heh" Beavis said backing Butthead up.

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. Then he tried to bite Beavis's butt. Uh huh huh."

"Well I'm sure you did your best boys." Another anbu said. "Now in the future just make sure you keep all lighters and paint safely out of the hands of juvenile delinquents." He said looking at Konohamaru.

"Uh huh huh. You got it dude. Uh huh huh."

Then the 3rd one spoke up. "You two are free to go. We apologize for him ruining your community service."

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. Let's get out of here." Butthead said as he left the area.

"Yeah heh heh heh." Beavis followed suit.

The 4th anbu spoke up. "Alright you punk. Let's get you down to the hokages office."

Then there were 4 puffs of smoke and leaves and they were gone and out of site.

Beavis and Butthead were walking back to their home for the day to watch TV.

**That should do it for now. Sorry for the late delay, I just could not get any good ideas for the next chapter. So I had to take a small something out of a couple episodes I saw which I do not own by the way. Same goes with Naruto and co. I do not own them either. It will be a little while until next chapter but I promise you are going to love the next one I guarantee it. Until next time. Catch you monkey spankers later.**


	8. Caffeinated Part 1

**After this rest period, Beavis and Butthead play nice. Stay tuned.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Warning: This chapter will probably have an adult content or two. Its rated M anyways so why am I even bothering to warn you on a couple lemon scenes?)**

Its now been a month since Beavis and Butthead arrived in Konoha. Right now our 2 favorite idiotic boys were eating at the dango and dumlping restaurant. They seem to have gotten a good addiction to their food there while they still occasionally make fun of the word dumpling that is said on there.

"Hey Butthead." Beavis said. "This is starting to get pretty good here. Heh heh heh."

"Uh…Yeah. Uh huh huh. This place rules. Uh huh huh."

"Well well if it isn't the two stupid boys eating at a place like this." Said a mysterious female voice. The boys turned their heads to see a sexy and dangerous looking woman with black hair wearing a fishnet bodysuit and a trench coat to protect her modesty as civilized society demanded of her. She was also wearing leg and knee guards with a very short skirt.

Beavis and Buttheads eyes widened but not much since they have so little eyes as they stared at the hot babe in front of her as she came closer to them.

"Uh…Hey baby." Butthead started off. "What's under the jacket? Uh huh huh."

Anko then gave them a evil smirk which everyone but the 2 know its going to end up badly. She put her hand on her hip.

"Wouldn't you like to know big boy?" She said with a wink. "Names Anko Mitarashi."

"Uncle? Uh huh huh." Butthead asked.

"No stupid its Anko. Tsunade was right. You boys really are stupid." Anko said with rolling eyes.

"Hey Butthead." Beavis spoke up. If her names uncle, shouldn't there be an aunt or something? Heh heh heh."

Butthead started laughing at what Beavis had just said. "Good one Beavis, Uh huh huh."

Just then Beavis felt something cut his cheek as he yelped in pain. "Aahh!" He then put his hand on his cheek to rub It. At that moment, Anko appeared behind Beavis with her hand holding his other cheek and turned his cut up cheek towards her.

"It seems you like to be a smart ass don't cha Beavis?" she asked rubbing his cheek, then blood started to leak out of Beavis's cut.

"Well lookie here. It seems I made you bleed a bit didn't I? Hahahahahahahahahaha" What happened next was something neither boy had thought would happen. Anko stuck her tongue out and licked Beavis's blood clean off his face as their eyes widened as much as their eyes can go.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. Your blood tastes delicious. I think I have found a new play toy." Anko said with a smirk.

"Um…heh heh heh." Beavis was speechless as he couldn't say anything other then his usual laugh. Anko then cut Buttheads cheek up as well making it bleed, then Anko licked his blood off as well.

"Oh yummy. You are delicious as well Butthead. You two are definitely my new play toys."

"Uh…Uh huh huh." Butthead was speechless as well.

She then got another idea. She stood up and leaned her arms back as far as they would go like she was stretching, then her trench coat simply slid off of her and it fell down to the floor behind him, giving both boys a good view of her body and very big but not as big as Tsunade's breasts covering her sexy like in her fishnet outfit. She then put her hand to her mouth making it look like she made a small mistake.

"Oops. It seems my coat fell off." She made sure they had a good view of her and then smirked again. "give me a sec while I pick it up." She then turned around making sure her back was faceing them, then she bent over to pick up her trench coat making sure to bend over from the waist slowly. As she bent over her short skirt rose up from the back giving both boys a very good view of her pink wet pussy. That's right. She had no panties on under her skirt and she was getting wet down there.

"Woah!" Both boys said at the same time with their eyes and mouths wide open.

Then Anko rose back up with her coat in hand and she put it back on still with her back facing them. She turned around to find 2 very stunned boys facing them.

"Well boys. I take it you enjoyed the show?" She asked with a seductive smile and wink.

"Uh…Yeah. Uh huh huh." Butthead said while still shocked.

"Um…Yeah. Heh heh heh." Beavis said who looked quite as shocked still as well.

"Well I'd love to stay and torment you both more but I have to get going. I got a mission to get to." Anko said leaving the store. She looked back at them one more time. "See you later boys." With a wink, she headed out.

Beavis and Butthead looked at each other then Beavis decided to speak up. "Hey Butthead. She cut our cheeks and licked our blood. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. She must be one of those psycho sluts I heard about on TV. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh heh. Aunt rules. Heh heh heh."

"You dumb ass her name is Uncle. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh."

Beavis and Butthead finished their food and walked out the dango place. They were walking about for a little while longer looking for any more hot chicks to get laid with but so far they found nothing. They walked around aimlessly around the village until they heard someone shouting "Iced coffee! Get your free iced coffee here!".

The boys headed over to the guy who was shouting out free iced coffee who had a few cups full with a pot of more of the icy caffeine drink he was giving out.

He notices two young boys approach him and decides 2 offer them some of the new iced coffee.

"Hey boys, would you like to try some of the newly made iced coffee?"

"Woah!" Butthead said that got him curious. "You can drink cold coffee?"

"Not cold, chilled." The advertising man said.

"Is it free? Heh heh heh." Beavis asked him.

"Yes it's a free sample." He then handed out a cup of the cold stuff to both boys. "Here you go."

Both boys toke a cup and they both drank it. Butthead didn't like the taste so he spit it out and wiped his chin. "This crap sucks. It doesn't taste good. Uh huh huh." Beavis however liked the taste of it right away. "Whoa! heh heh heh. This stuff is good. Heh heh heh. He then toke another sip of it. He started to get exited and a bit jumpy as he drink that stuff. Once he finished his cup he quickly toke Buttheads cup and drank it down quicker this time.

"Whoa easy there kid. This stuff can be addictive once you have a taste of it." The man warned him but didn't listen to him. Beavis toke 2 more cups and downed them quick. Then Beavis started making weird noises and shook his head side to side so quick it almost looks like his face is going to fall off.

"WAWAWAWAWAWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

The man just stood there in shock as he watched Beavis go crazy from all the coffee. Then once Beavis finished the rest of the cups, he did the one thing the man never saw coming, he toke the whole pot of the stuff and drank it all in one gulp as he shook his head again.

Butthead just stood there laughing his normal laugh as he watched Beavis drank all that coffee up knowing what Beavis is about to become.

Once Beavis finished the whole pot. He shook his head even faster for a second. Then he reached the back top of his shirt and pulled it over his head so it rested on top of his head. He then held his hands up in a robot like motion.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! Heh heh heh. I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

Beavis then walked away as Butthead followed and laughed as usual leaving the man shocked as what just happened.

**5 minutes earlier**

"Guess ill go get some ramen at my favorate ramen stand!" a hyperactive boy exclaimed out loud. He was a boy with blonde hair and was wearing a orange coat with a small swirl on the back. He goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

He was walking until he saw the two boys who didn't look familiar to them. He found himself staring at them with a curious look.

'That's strange. I never seen them here before. Wait! Could they be the two guys grandma Tsunade was talking about before?'

He was about to ask them but just before he could he saw the blonde hair boy go crazy by making weird noises, shaking his head very fast and downing that new iced coffee like there's no tomorrow.

'Whoa. He's going nuts by drinking all that stuff.' Naruto thought to himself. Then he saw Beavis pull the back of his shirt up over his head.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! Heh heh heh. I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!" He heard beavis say as he walked off with the brown hair guy following him.

Naruto found himself on the ground laughing his ass off at the display of stupidity that was on show.

"Man how could he be so stupid as to be like that? I mean he calls himself Cornholio after drinking all that coffee? Hahahahahahahahahahaha." Naruto couldn't bare himself after that to resist following them to see what other things they do.

Beavis and Butthead walked down the street with Beavis still all caffeinated. Beavis saw a bag full of sugar on a table they were passing and Beavis toke it, ripped it open and downed the sugar quicker then the coffee. Then Beavis found another regular coffee joint and drank all the other customers drinks causing him to get kicked out the manager of the place.

Meanwhile in another area of Konoha.

"Come on Kankuro, stop playing with your puppets. We need to get to the Hokages office. "A teenage woman in a black skirt with a giant fan on her back exclaimed.

"Hold your horses Temari. I gotta fix this up or it just wont look right." Kankuro was working on a last touch on his puppet. He was wearing a black outfit with make up on his face.

Their teammate and younger brother, Garra was quiet as usual as he was a man of few words. He was carrying a gourd on his back which contained his sand for defensive combat.

Beavis/Cornholio was walking around aimlessly shouting out random things.

"I AM CORNHOLIO! Heh heh. I NEED HOLIO FOR MY BUNGHOLE! Heh heh heh."

Beavis and Kankuro not watching where he was going bumped into each other and the puppet ninja fell back on the ground.

He looked up at the kid who bumped him "Hey man. Watch where you're going."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME? Heh." Beavis/Cornholio asked in his stupidity state.

Kankuro then got up and grabbed beavis by the top of his shirt. "What did you say punk?"

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE! Heh heh heh"

Temari and Garra just stared at Kankuro and the boy who has his shirt up on his head like a idiot.

'What is up with this kid? Why does he have his shirt up on his head like a maniac?' Temari thought to herself.

'That kid is messed up' Garra thought to himself.

Then Butthead approached them and laughed his usual laugh and the 3 sand siblings noticed him.

"You think this is funny?" Kankuro asked the other guy while putting Beavis down and walking to Butthead cracking his knuckles as he walks closer to him.

"Yeah. Uh huh huh."

"Kankuro. That's enough. We don't have time for you to beat the crap out of them." Garra spoke up.

The puppet ninja then gave them a look. "Looks like today is your lucky punks." Then walked away with his siblings.

After that Beavis still as hyper and caffeinated as he was before walked off more to find more coffee, candy, sugar, and TP for his Bunghole.

Butthead followed Beavis watching him make a stupid dumb ass out of himself in his caffeinated state.

**Ok guys that's another chapter down. Now before you rant on about what I did I will explain.**

**On a 1****st**** note, I was going to do this chapter more but its getting late for me so this chapter will be split into 2 parts. This is part one and part two will be added next time.**

**On a 2****nd**** note. In my story, I decided to make Anko the snake lady a bit more sluttier/playful than usual, I wanted to make her have a little interest in the 2 boys in this time. Hence the name 'fan fiction'.**

**On a 3****rd**** note. If I get to it, then maybe, just maybe, not making any promises here but MAYBE, I just might get Beavis and Butthead finally laid. I will put up a poll on my homepage so you can take it and tell me if you want the 2 boys to finally score or if you want them to remain laidless losers up to the end. The poll wont close for a few chapters, I will let you know if it will be soon enough. Even if you vote on wanting them to get laid by the snake lady Anko, that doesn't mean it's a guarantee I'll make it that way. It all depends on my ideas and your opinions on it. Ok I better stop before I make the authors note any longer. If you now excuse me I have to go look for TP for my bunghole. Heh heh heh.**

**Oh one more thing, for those of you who do not like anko being that slutty or me using that term in a way you do not like in this fiction, I apologize to you all. I wanted to make her a little more sexual then usual, for those of you who like her this way. I'm glad i could please you that way. For thouse of you who dont like her this way, again i apologize.**


	9. Caffeinated Part 2

**Don't go away. Beavis and Butthead will be right back practicing anti social behavior and bad manners.**

**Chapter 9**

Last where we left off Cornholio a.k.a. Beavis ran into the sand siblings who were on their way to the hokages office to discuss important matters when they saw one guy with blonde hair and a blue shirt he had over his head. Their thoughts were like 'What the Hell? Why does he have his shirt over his head?'.Kankuro was about to beat this weirdo up when Garra stopped him from doing so saying they are wasting time. That's when Butthead Showed up and he laughed as usual at Beavis's antics.

Kankuro saw the other boy with brown hair laughing and he approached him.

"Do you think this is funny punk?" the puppet boy asked as he got all up in his face.

"Uh…Yeah. Uh huh huh." Butthead replied

Then a teen woman with blonde hair tied up in 4 pig tails wearing a purple skirt outfit with a huge fan on her back walked up to them.

"Come on kankuro we are already late."

"Alright Temari I'm Coming!" Kankuro said as he walked away from Butthead when the idiot boy started laughing more and harder then usual. That's when the makeup boy asked "What's so funny now?".

"Uh huh huh. You said come. Uh huh huh. Uh huh huh."

That was when Butthead Noticed the teen woman next to her brother and Looked at her.

"Uh…Uh huh huh. Hey baby. Uh huh huh. "

"Ask me out and I will slam you upside your head with my fan idiot!" Temari threatened him reaching for her fan.

"BONGHOOOOOOOLIIIIOOOOEE!!!" Beavis yelled out walking away and out into the business district again with Butthead following him.

"Beavis you butt munch! Get back here! You owe me a dollar! Uh huh huh." Butthead called out to Beavis walking away from the 3 sand siblings.

"Well that was interesting. What a couple of weirdoes." Kankuro said to his sister.

"Yeah. They are even weirder than that Naruto kid." Temari responded. "Well we better go. Lady Hokage is waiting for us."

"Alright lets go." Kankuro agreed. With that, the 3 sand siblings were on their way.

Cornholio once again arrived in the business district with Butthead following him laughing at him as usual.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!! Heh heh heh. I NEED TEEPEE FOR MY BUNGHOLE!! Heh heh heh." Beavis exclaimed shaking his head side to side so fast you'd think his face melted off for a second.

Then Beavis found a coffee shop going inside it along with Butthead following. They find a man on the stage with a microphone.

"Ok anyone else want to have a shot at the mike?"

Beavis spoke up "I AM CORNHOLIO! Heh heh heh. MY BONGHOLE WILL SPEAK NOW! Awowowowowowaaaa!" Beavis said as he walked up and on his way he say someone drinking a cup of cappuccino and walked up to her. "I NEED SOME CRAPPUCCINO FOR MY BONGHOLE! Heh heh heh." Beavis said as he quickly snached the cup from her head and quickly drank it at a very quick speed as the man next to her held his cup close.

**10 minutes later**

We see Beavis standing on the stage with a mike stand saying totally stupid things.

"I AM CORNHOLIO! Heh heh heh. I NEED TEEPEE FOR MY BONGHOLE! Heh heh. I WANT ALL OF YOUR CRAPPICCINO!!" Beavis exclaimed to his audience as they toke a daft interest in how he is saying the words he is saying.

Then Butthead shouted up to Beavis. "Do it brother beavis! Uh huh huh."

"ARE YOU THREATING ME? Heh heh heh. YOU DO NOT WANT TO FACE THE WRATH OF MY BUNGHOLE!" Beavis goes on saying gibberish.

"Hey Kakashi. That young man is a interesting one if he has all that to say." a man wearing a vest with a scarf and with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah. Not as interesting as my books but he is still quite a mouthful. But I still wonder as to why he has his shirt over his head." said the masked man Asuma is with.

"It seems to me that he has plenty of youth within him to express himself that way. Said the green suit jonin. SHOW EVERYONE HOW MUCH YOUTH YOU HAVE BURNING IN YOU YOUNG MAN!" he shouted out making all others around him cover his ears a bit. (**bet you can guess who that is. =P**)

"BUNGHOLIO WEAAIAIIAIIAIIA!!!" Beavis said as he walked back and forth on stage. "I COME FROM LAKE TITICACA! TITICACA, TITICACA WAWAWAAWAWAWAAAA!! Heh heh heh."

**50 minutes later**

Beavis no longer has his shirt over his head as the effects off coffee are finally running low and he's getting drowsy. Then he hits his head on the mike waking him up a bit.

"Um…here I sit, broken hearted…I paid a quarter….um….you got a quarter? Heh heh heh." Beavis tiredly said.

"Well it seems his flame has died down a bit from all he drank don't you think gai?" Kakashi asked the green suit mega eyebrow jonin.

"HOLD ON I AM NOT DONE LISTENING TO THIS YOUNG MANS YOUTHFUL WORDS YET!!" Gai said as he stood up. "ALFONZE! BRING THIS MAN UP ANOTHER CAPPICCINO AND MAKE IT A QUADRUPLE!" he called out to the guy hanging out the coffee drinks.

He handed a cup to the tired Beavis and left the pot of more coffee next to him on the floor. Beavis drank it and then he woke up getting hyper but not as much yet. He dropped the cup and drank the pot down in 3 gulps. It was then that Beavis started to regain his hyperness and put the back of his shirt back over his head and once again turned into his alter ego.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! Heh heh heh. YOU HAVE AWAKENED MY BUNGHOLE! AND NOW YOU MUST PAY! Heh heh heh. THE STREETS WILL FLOW WITH THE BLOOD OF THE NONE BELEIVERS!"

Beavis then started to once again yell out gibberish things that only he could say with Butthead laughing.

"Uh huh huh. Uh huh huh. Beavis is so Stupid! Uh huh huh."

**Alright chapter 9 finally down. Sorry for taking so long into making the next chapter. I lost the writer in me to keep writing and I ran out of ideas not to mention too many things going on in my lift. But I'm back and I got a new idea for the next chapter. I'm apologize if this chapter was not as funny as the previous ones and a little shorter then the others but I just wanted to end part 2 of chapter 8. One more thing. I believe my poll has been up for quite a while and you guys have voted quite a bit on there so I decided my poll will close when I put in my next chapter. I will also tell the results on my next chapter. Well I got to go to bed for the night. See ya next time on konohas idiots!**


	10. Prank Part 1

**Coming up, Beavis tries to claim his birthright. But the pawn shop dude says he needs 'the ticket'. Stay tuned.**

**Chapter 10**

"Ugh this is getting ridiculous!" a blonde haired big breasted woman shouted out.

"Lady Tsunade? What's wrong?" Her assistant asked her mentor.

Tsunade and Shizune are sitting in the hokages office with Tsunade filling out her larger than usual pile of paperwork. She also appears to be very frustrated with her pile at the moment.

"Its those two boys Beavis and Butthead. They been causing nothing but trouble since they got here about a month and a half ago." Tsunade angerly explained to her assistant. "First they vandalized the inside of the dango and dumpling shop and their food making them close down shop for a while for repairs and restock. Then they exploded every single toilet in the ninja academy making us replace every single toilet. Not to mention the kitchen explosion this morning!"

**Flashback**

"I have to go take care of something. You two boys wait here until I get back understand?" Tsunade asked the two boys in the lobby where the three were at.

"Uh….Ok. Uh huh huh" Butthead told her.

"Um…Yeah. Heh heh heh Beavis said after.

Then Tsunade left them there for a few minutes. Beavis and Butthead were looking around when they spotted the kitchen where the staff make meals for their hokages.

"Hey Butthead. Check it out. A kitchen. Heh heh heh." Beavis told Butthead pointing at the kitchen.

"Yeah. Lets go find something to eat. I'm hungry. Uh huh huh."

With that the two boys got up and headed into the kitchen which thankfully to them was empty. They found nothing to eat in the kitchen.

"Hey Butthead. There's nothing to eat. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah. This sucks. Uh huh huh."

Then Beavis found the stove and turned it on. It turned out to be a gas stove and the room quickly filled with gas. Beavis started to inhale and stiff so close to the stove. It was then that Butthead got a light bulb light on then quickly fizzled out giving him an idea.

"Hey Beavis. Uh huh huh. I heard if you fill the room with gas and light a match, All the oxygen disappears and we'll get a killer buzz. Uh huh huh." Butthead explained.

"Oh really? Heh heh heh. Cool! Heh heh heh."

Beavis toke out a lighter and started to light it up. After a few tries the lighter finally lit and kitchen quickly filled with fire and then a major explosion destroyed the kitchen and scorched the 2 boys. Those just outside saw the explosion and ran way from it to avoid getting caught in the smoke. A few others away from it looked on in shock and worry.

Tsunade was on her way back to the lobby with a few papers in her hand when she heard a huge explosion coming from the hokage office. She rushed back to the lobbywhen she sees the kitchen in ruins.

"WHAT IN THE HELL???"

She goes in and sees the kitchen entirely destroyed with the two boys still standing with small burn marks all over them.

"Uh huh huh. Did you get a buzz? Uh huh huh."

"I feel kind of like warm. Heh heh heh."

Tsunade was so angry at the boys for destroying the kitchen she was about to kill them…literally!

"BEAVIS!!! BUTTHEAD!!!" Tsuande yelled at them. The two boys looked to see a very pissed off Tsunade slowing approaching them with clenched fists.

The two boys saw she was pretty upset.

"Uh… I think she's pissed off dude. Uh huh huh." Butthead told him.

"Um…Yeah. Heh heh heh. She's gonna spank our monkeys. Heh heh heh." Beavis replied agreeing with his friend.

"Uh huh huh. You dumb ass she's going to kick our monkeys. Uh huh huh."

"OF ALL THE STUNTS YOU PULLED IN THIS VILLAGE! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR WORST YET! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Tsunade shouted out getting closer to Beavis and Butthead cracking her knuckles.

**Flashback end**

"Yeah that incident, you sent those two boys to the hospital unconscious. The doctors and nurses said their conditions are serious but not life threatening." Shizune told her mentor. "I cant believe they destroyed the whole kitchen."

"The way I see it they should've been dead!" Tsunade replied rubbing her forehead. "They must have the devils luck like naruto does."

Then Shizune thought of something. "What about Anko Mitarashi? She loves dango as much as naruto loves ramen and if she hears of her dango place getting destroyed and finding out who destroyed it. She'll go on a rampage just to find and kill those boys." She explained to Tsunade worried about the boys.

"Luckily for us.." 'And even luckier for those two idiots.' Tsunade thought to herself. " She's out on a solo mission and will not be back for another month. By the time she gets back the dango shop will be up and running again as if nothing happened." Tsunade told her assistant reassuring her.

"Oh thank goodness." Shizune said holding her hand over her heart. She was really worried about Anko knowing what she's like.

"But never mind that. Because of the trouble and property the boys are causing and destroying, they are causing the village millions of ryo worth of damage and causing me much larger piles of this dreaded paperwork!" Tsunade angerly said letting off a small k.I. for a moment.

Then she got into a thinking pose with a hand on her chin. "There has to be a way to teach them a lesson in humility that they will never forget."

"You mean to prank Beavis and Butthead?" Shizune asked her. "That's not like you to pull a prank on someone milady."

"I know but I am so angry at them right now I don't even care. They have to be taught a lesson."

"If you are not going to reconsider this then I guess I'll help you find an idea then." Shizune sighed in defeat.

"Good. We must find a way to humiliate Beavis and Butthead." Tsunade replied.

**1 hour later**

"Any Ideas Shizune?"

"No. you milady?"

"Nothing."

Just then a white haired man came flying through the window into Tsunades office. It was Jiraiya apparently peeping on the womens side of the hot springs again only this time he was cloth less. He was naked.

"JIRAIYA WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU NAKED HERE?" Tsunade angerly demanded of the white haired pervert with shizune covering her eyes with her hand and looking away.

"Tsunade I can explain. The woman tore off my clothing and punched me all the way here. All of them combined have as much strength as you with your chakra enhanced strength." Jiraiya tried to explain.

Then Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a large towel and threw it at the man. "Cover yourself up and get the hell out now! I am not in the mood to deal with you right now!"

Jiraiya sensing the killer intent Tsunade was directing at him. He quickly grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waist and ran off screaming like a girl.

Then Tsunade Hung her head down a bit and saw the ninja academy was starting new regular classes for citizens with classes starting up soon. It was then that an idea hit her like a huge ton of bricks, like a hammer to a nail, like an explosion, like a…ah you get the idea.

'Wait a minute' Then Tsunade got a smile on her. "That's it!" She happily exclaimed.

Shizune heard her and looked and asked. "Lady Tsunade? What's it?"

"Shizune I have thought of a perfect plan to humiliate those boys once and for all" Tsunade told her with a very evil look in her eyes and a just as evil smile.

Shizune brought a smile on her face. "Oh that's wonderful milady. Whats the plan?"

Tsunade brought her index finger up & beckoned her assistant to come closer and she did.

"Ok Shizune. here's what I'm going to do."

**Aahh don't you just love cliff hangers? Beavis and Butthead are going to get pranked very soon after they get out of the hospital. You will find out what Tsunade has planed for those two boys in due time. On another note the poll is now closed. The Winner is…..Yes they will get laid. I know only 4 of you voted but thanks for voting anyways. If I get a mind into it, our two favorite idiotic boys just might finally get laid. Well I'm off. Read and review.**


	11. Prank Part 2

**Coming up next, Beavis tries the new morning after pill, and it works. Stay tuned.**

**Chapter 11**

"Lady Tsunade! That is so bad of you to plan something like that on those two boys. Don't you think that's going too far?" Shizune exclaimed after hearing Tsunades plan to teach Beavis and Butthead a lesson in Humiliation.

"I know how you feel Shizune but they deserve it for causing me and this village so much trouble in the past month." Tsunade told her assistant.

"Is there no way I can talk you out of this milady?" Shizune tried to ask to get her to change her mind.

"You will change your mind after hearing this. A few days ago I saw Beavis and Butthead going through your underwear drawers earlier." Tsunade responded showing Shizune a couple pictures of said boys going through Shizunes panties and bras.

When Shizune saw the photos her face turned white and her eyes opened wide in shock of seeing those boys touching her unmentionables. Then she got a pissed look on her face.

"I can not believe this! Those boys are so immature!" Shizune shouted out with her face all red from embarrassed from seeing the boys went through her underwear drawers.

Then Shizune looked at Tsunade with a just as determed look on her face. "When do we start?"

'I knew that would get her blood boiling.' Tsunade thought with a smile. "I don't have any meetings for a few hours. Lets invite those boys here for a meeting shall we?" She suggested with a evil smile on her face.

"Yes lets." Shizune replied with a just as evil smile on her face.

**1 hour later**

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade told them to come in. The door opened revealing two idiotic boys.

"Hello boys. Thank you for coming." Tsunade greeting the 2 boys.

"Uh…Hey baby. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh. Hey baby. Heh heh heh."

"Stop calling me that will you?" Tsunade asked them. Then she regained her professional composure.

"Anyways I called you here to talk about a very important issue with you two." Tsunade began.

"Uh… Uh huh huh. Are you like gonna score with us? Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh me too. Heh heh heh."

Then Butt Smacks Beavis across his face. "Aahh!"

"Shut up bunghole! I saw her first. Uh huh huh." Butthead told him as Beavis rubbed his face.

"That's enough you two! That's not why I called you here!" Tsunade told them shutting them up.

"Now it has come to my attention that you boys are spending way too much of your time going around the village and doing whatever you want without any kind of education. As a result, I am signing you 2 up in Konoha Academy where you will get your education at." She explained to the boys.

Then the boys both for a frown on their faces.

"Uh…You mean we have to go to school? Uh huh huh." Butthead asked the lady with the big boobs.

"That's right Butthead. In your words, you and Beavis are going to school." Tsunade told them.

"Uh…This sucks! Uh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. And it sucks too. Heh heh heh." Beavis said being stupid as usual.

Butthead turned to Beavis. "That's what I said. Bum-wipe. Uh huh huh."

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh."

"Now then I set you boys up with Iruka Umino who will be your instuctor for your time in school. You two are to report for school tomorrow morning." Tsunade informed the boys. "Now you two are dismissed."

"Uh…What does that mean? Uh huh huh." Butthead asked dumbly.

"It means you may leave." Tsunade sighed. It was then that the boys left her office.

"It was a pain but phase one is complete. Now we must let them get used to the academy building, then after 3 weeks. We can begin phase two."

"Shall I inform the academy instructors of their attendance milady?" Shizune offered.

"Yes you may Shizune. Inform them of our plan and report back to me when done."

"Yes mam right away." With that Shizune proofed out in smoke leaving Tsunade with her paperwork.

"It'll be a lot of work but it'll be worth it humiliating and getting back at those two." Tsunade said to herself.

Back outside Beavis and Butthead were seen walking back home in the village.

"This sucks Butthead. Heh heh heh. I don't want to go to school. Heh heh heh." Beavis complained to his dumb friend.

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. But you heard the chick with the big boobs. She'll make sure we never score if we don't go to school. Uh huh huh." Butthead responded.

"Oh yeah! Heh heh heh. This sucks. Heh heh heh."

"Oh come on boys, the ninja academy isn't that bad." A new female voice was heard. The two boys look back to see to see a teen girl with 2 buns in her hair wearing a chinese outfit. "The ninja academy can be fun at times as well."

That's when Beavis spoke up. "Hey Butthead check it out. Heh heh heh. Its that chick from star wars. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah. uh huh huh. Princess lay me. Uh huh huh." Butthead replied

"Heh heh heh."

"Star wars? What are you talking about?" She asked not getting what they said. "My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you boys." Tenten introduced herself with a smile.

"Um…Ten…..ten? Heh heh heh." Beavis asked.

"That's right." She replied.

"Uh…isn't that like a letter or something? Uh huh huh."

"No way Butthead I think it's a vowel heh heh heh."

"Uh…Oh yeah. Uh huh huh."

"Wow. That was the most stupidest comment I ever heard out of you two." Tenten exclaimed sharing her opinion with a deadpean look on her face.

"TENTEN! WE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" A loud voice was heard.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WE MUST NOT KEEP LADY HOKAGE WAITING!" Another voice just as loud exclaimed. It was then that two more people appeared. One boy with a bowl cut hair with large eyebrows wearing a full body green suit and another man with the same look as the boy.

It was then that Beavis and Butthead started laughing. "Uh huh huh. He said youth. Uh huh huh huh huh."

"IF IT ISNT THE YOUTHFUL BOYS I SAW NOT TOO LONG AGO!!" The green wearing man told them. "YOU BOYS HAVE PLENTY OF YOUTH IN YOU!!"

"Uh…Uh huh huh. I got a bunch of youth. Uh huh huh. In my pants. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh. Me too. Heh heh heh."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT GAI SENSEI? THEY ADMIT TO THE YOUTH THEY HAVE IN THEM!!" The green wearing boy shouted out to his mentor.

"YES LEE!! WE COULDN'T BE ANYMORE PROUD OF THEM!!"

That was then Lee and Gai hugged each other and called out each others names as the background turned into a sunset. Tenten and Neji Looked away as to not witness this so called youthful moment while Beavis and Butthead laughed at the two green suit guys hugging each other.

"Hey Butthead check it out. Heh heh heh. Those dudes are hugging each other. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. Those dudes like each other. Uh huh huh."

"That's Lee and Gai sensei for you." Tenten exclaimed her opinion. "Oh ya, this is Neji Hyuuga."

"I am yet to acquire your names as well." Neji spoke up.

"Oh yeah that's right. What are your names?" Tenten asked the 2 boys.

Butthead points his thumb at Beavis. "His is Beavis. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh. And he's Butthead. Heh heh heh."

"Beavis and Butthead? Those are the most stupidest names I ever heard." Neji exclaimed.

"As rude as Neji sounds he does have a point." Tenten added in. "I mean Beavis is a bit of a understatement but Butthead? Now what kind of someone calls himself Butthead?"

But before they could get their answer…"AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUTHFUL MOMENTS, WE MUST HURRY SO WE ARE NOT LATE FOR OUR MISSION DEBREIFING!" Gai said in his usual loud voice.

"Hes right. We cant keep lady Tsunade waiting." Tenten said.

"You're going to see the chick with big boobs? Uh huh huh. Cool! Uh huh huh."

"What?" Tenten asked Shocked then upset at the two boys. "That is Lady Tsunade you are talking about. You will show her respect or I will hurt you with my weapons for insulting the Hokage!"

"Oh yeah. Heh heh heh. Sorry about that. Heh heh heh." Beavis apologized for no reason.

"Alright then. Just make sure you watch it next time." Tenten warned them. "We'll see you guys later." With that, Team Gai walked away heading towards the Hokage monument.

"Hey Butthead Check it out. Heh heh heh. You can see that Chicks butt. Heh heh heh." Beavis said watching Tentens butt wiggle a bit in her pants which apparently to them shows a bit of her ass in the crack part of her pants.

"Yeah! Uh huh huh. Those guys are cool. Uh huh huh." Butthead agreed Checking out the chicks butt as well.

With that Beavis and Butthead decided to head home cause they got school tomorrow and to them, school sucks.

**Now that was a interesting chapter huh? I hope you like this one. Tsunades prank will be coming up soon enough. I'm just setting up the playing field a bit. Next Chapter will feature them going to the Ninja Academy or to them…School. Have fun with this story.**


	12. Prank Part 3

**Coming up next, Beavis and Butthead do jokes about their nads. see you soon.**

**Chapter 12**

**3 weeks later**

It's the afternoon in Konaha where at 'Ichiraku Ramen', Iruka is once again treating Naruto to bowls after bowls of, you guessed it. ramen.

"Man this ramen is the best!" Naruto said eating his favorite food. Then he looked at his former teacher. "So iruka sensei. Hows your job at the academy going?"

"Its going good so far, but its also been very interesting these past 3 weeks." Iruka told naruto as he finished his bowl.

Naruto was wondering what iruka ment by interesting so he asked his teacher that. "How interesting do you mean?"

Iruka chuckled a bit before looking back at his former student. "Naruto. Do you remember having the worst overall score in the academy?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"Well lets just say you now have the 2nd worst score in the academy." Iruka responded with another chuckle.

Needless to say Naruto was shocked that someone in the academy was doing worse than he was, dispite his experience back in his academy days.

"No way! How could someone be doing worse off then me?"

"Well its those 2 boys that was recently added to the list of students. Beavis and Butthead." Iruka responded. "They got a zero on every subject handed to them. Not only do they slack off on their studies, but they are not even trying to make an effort on their part. All they do is laugh and comment rudely on just about everything I teach in the school. Not to mention harassing the women students and faculty as well."

It was after his explanation that Naruto was shocked to hear that those 2 boys are not only so dumb, but also hopeless in life as well. "They are that bad in the academy? Man those guys are hopeless."

"Tell me about it. However, we managed to pull a big prank on them with the Hokages help." Iruka told naruto with a smile.

Naruto was even more shocked. Mouth open and all. "No way! Grandma Tsunade Helped you pull a prank on those 2? I never known her to be the one for pranks."

"That's right. In fact, the prank was her idea in the first place." Iruka said with a smile.

Then it was Naruto's turn to smile. "You have got to tell me what happened!"

The 2 ramen stand owners were listening as well and was interested in the story as well. "Yeah Iruka, tell us what happened." Ayame asked him interestedly.

Iruka chuckled again. "Alright then. Here's what happened."

**Flashback**

**3 weeks ago**

It was afternoon at Konoha Academy and Iruka had already dismissed his students for the day. Tsunade came into the Academy and Iruka was surprised to see her herre in the school. Then she started talking with Iruka filling him in on her plan to get back at Beavis and Butthead for making her life and work even more harder than usual and of course to get them in school for a while.

"And that's my plan Iruka, You let those boys into your class for a few weeks and once they get p.e. then, that's when we strike. Are you in?"

"Of course milady. I would be happy to help out." Iruka replied

"Good. They will be in tomorrow. I hope you can handle them iruka. They are the dumbest boys you will probably ever meet." Tsunade warned him about the boys and their antics.

"I haven't met a student I couldn't teach yet." He reassured the Hokage.

**1 hour later**

"Alright class settle down. The students didn't listen and were still talking. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" He shouted with his big head jutsu and the others stopped chatting and paid attention to their teacher. "That's better. Now on our first agenda today, we have 2 new students joining us today." He turned to the door. "Alright boys come on in." It was when the 2 boys walked in and looked at the other students. They were in their pre teens close to their ages.

"Everyone. This is Beavis…" His hand on him. "and Butthead." His hand on the other. "These 2 new students will be with us in our class."

Every student in the class was mumbling over those two with comments like 'They don't look too bright.' and 'What kinds of names are Beavis and Butthead?'

"Uh. Hey. Uh huh huh." Butthead spoke first.

Then Beavis spoke back. "Hey. heh heh. Hows it going. Heh heh heh."

It was then that Beavis and Butthead toke their seats in the back next to each other like their old school.

"Hey Beavis. Uh huh huh." Butthead told his dumbass friend. "These chicks are flat. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah heh heh heh." Beavis agreed and started picking his nose.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka spoke up to his class. "In this class, all you students are going to learn what it means to survive through life either as ninja or a civilians ." It was then that he toke a chalk and threw it at Beavis's head. He screamed as the chalk his his forehead and toke his finger out.

"And that includes personal hygiene!" Iruka said looking especially at Beavis.

Then Beavis spoke up a bit excitingly ."We're going to say hi to somebody named jean? Cool! Heh heh heh."

Butthead started laughing. "Dumbass. Uh huh huh."

Iruka shook his head not believe how stupid his two new students can be, but he can see that Butthead is a bit smarter than Beavis but not much. "Alright class, we will be going outside for the first part of our class. Follow me please." Iruka then lead his students outside to the school training area with Beavis and Butthead following them.

"Hey Butthead heh heh. This school is cool! Heh heh."

"Yeah. Uh huh huh. That dudes gonna teach us how to kick some ass. Uh huh huh."

A few minutes pass and they are outside standing at the practice area. "Ok then my students. Now I will show u how to throw one of these." He takes out a what looks like a throwing knife. Beavis and Butthead are marveled by the knife.

"Woah! We get to throw knifes? Uh huh huh."

"This kicks ass! Heh heh heh."

"This is a kunai knife, one of the basic weapons ninja use out in the field of battle." Iruka explained what the knife is. "Of course you cant just throw it around anywhere carelessly. Someone innocent could get hurt." Then he throws one at a target right in the middle to show how it works. "Ok class. Each of you will get a couple tries at the target as I call out your names."

Everyone was called until only Beavis and Butthead were left. "Ok Butthead. Lets see you give it a try."

"Uh…ok uh huh huh." Butthead came out to the area and iruka give him the throwing knife and Butthead was looking at it. "This is the coolest thing I have ever seen. Uh huh huh" "Ok Butthead." Iruka spoke up. "Lets see how you throw it."

Butthead looks at the target and throws it underhand and it lands by his feet not even sticking into the ground and everybody was laughing at his first attempt of a throw. One of them even spoke up. "That was a pathetic throw. A baby could throw it further than that!"

"Alright konohamaru that's enough. Butthead. Why don't u give it another shoot? This time throw it overhand not under like you just did."

"Uh…ok dude. Uh huh huh." Then Butthead looked like he was looking hard at the target. He threw his hand back to get ready to throw the knife. Oh he threw it alright, but not forward. He was winding up to throw it and let go of it and he ended up throwing it backwards right into Beavis's eye. Beavis grips the knife as it stabs him right in the eye and he's screaming in pain.

"Beavis!" Iruka shouted as he rushed to beavis to try and help him. The students look on in fright and worry and scare as they see the boy bleeding except Butthead who was looking at him in shock and excitement.

"Woah! That was cool! It really does happen. Huh huh huh. Uh huh huh huh."

"Beavis are you alright?" The Teacher asked his new student as he pulls the knife out of his eye. "Um…no! heh heh heh." Beavis responded by rubbing his eye. "Beavis don't rub your eye. It'll wont help it get better."

It was then that iruka looked at his students "I'll take Beavis to get first aid for eye. The rest of the class is dismissed for the day." Iruka takes Beavis to the school infirmary while the rest of the students with the exception of Butthead went home for the day. Butthead ended up following his idiot friend to the infirmary.

**Sorry for being so late with the new chapter and sorry for this chapter being so short. I just could not bring myself to type up the latest chapter for this story. I know it's a bit short but it was just to get Beavis and Butthead into the school and get them settled in. Next chapter will feature the prank on our two beloved idiots. Until then. Read and Review if you can. Oh and for those of you asking me, no they will not be using any jutsu or chakra. To me, they couldn't learn the alphabet let alone jutsus and chakra. Until next time. Catch you monkey spankers later.**


End file.
